


Nobody Gets Me (Like You)

by minietoiles



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jeon Heejin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minietoiles/pseuds/minietoiles
Summary: They never say that when one falls in love with their person, with the right one, the falling never ends, even after many years.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Nobody Gets Me (Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> for my little star @heejiekoo, i hope you spend the best night possible, i love you dearly angel.  
> (please forgive all the grammar mistakes, i got tired...)

“Babe we should get going on,” Heejin shouts from across the room, taking the keys to their cars and waiting for Jiwoo to finally come out of the bathroom, which she had been in for about two hours at least.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready, coming!” Jiwoo gets out of the bathroom, spinning round and round to show her girlfriend the blue dress she had bought for the occasion, full of little yellow stars. She had tied her hair and straightened her bangs, she looks absolutely gorgeous as far as Heejin is concerned, and she won’t refrain from saying it.

“Wow, you’re outshining me, you look stunning,” she says, whispering the last few words in Jiwoo’s ear, as if anyone else could hear.

Jiwoo blushes softly at the comment, kissing Heejin quickly before putting on her shoes, the black chunky boots that she brings everywhere with her, to appear a little taller. It doesn’t really work, but she doesn’t mind, she loves her boots and they make her feel good.

“Let’s go?” Heejin asks, and Jiwoo only nods her head to say yes.

“Wait—”

“What?” The brown-haired girl interrupts.

“The presents for your sisters we were going to leave without them!” Jiwoo exclaims, panicking because they were already late to the dinner Heejin’s family organizes every year on Christmas Eve Day.

“Then go take them babe, I’ll go prepare the car since it’s kinda cold outside. Don’t forget to take a coat,” She hears Heejin’s deep voice, but before she can reply, the latter was already going down the stairs of their apartment to head outside.

They are both always stressed when these festivities come around because they cherish both of their families a lot, and want to be up to the task of buying gifts for everyone. And also, they would love to be on time for once. They have always been late, the last ones to get to Heejin’s parents house, and that for the past four years. And each time, it was because Jiwoo was taking too long to get ready and checking a hundred times that they had everything.

Once she has the presents in hands, she locks the door and runs to the car, Jiwoo hates driving, so it is a good thing that Heejin loves it, they never argue about it. She knows how to drive, don’t get it wrong, she just hates that at any given moment, she could crashes into someone else’s car and provoke an accident. She has seen way too many movies to know that this kind of things happen a lot.

“Let’s go!!” She beams and jumps inside their red car.  
They listen to music, talk a little in the car, just like they always do, work had been very intense for both of them this past few months so they appreciate being on vacations for the two weeks to come. It is a thirty minutes long ride to get to the house so they decide to play their “happy songs” playlist, the first song they hear being Dynamite by BTS, they know they are going to have a good evening.

“Should we open our presents when we get back home? Or do yo want to wait until tomorrow morning?” Jiwoo asks, looking out of the window as they draw away from Seoul and its huge buildings and frenzy atmosphere.

The love the city, they like that they can go out at any time of the day, or night, to go eat something, and the millions of people unknowingly meet each other every day. They love the bars and restaurants in which they spend so much time with their friends. There are probably going to spend the New Year out in the streets, as the tradition wants it.

“Hum tonight? I know you’re a literal kid when it comes to that and you will never be able to wait a whole night,” Heejin teases, with a soft smile on her face, being so endeared by Jiwoo’s pout.

“I can wait, we can wait, that’s totally fine. I mean, yeah, it’ll be a first time, but I love first times,” Jiwoo says determined to make her point. But the way she clenches her fists betrays her, she clearly knows her girlfriend is right.

“We’ll see about that huh,” Heejin grins, laughing a little at Jiwoo’s willpower.

As they arrive to Heejin’s old home, they feel nothing but happiness and the Christmas spirit that comes with all the lights Heejin’s parents have hung around the house. They even hooked a wreath of flowers up to the main door. Christmas is a real tradition here, unlike in Jiwoo’s family, were it isn’t as important. Here on the other hand, they go all out with the decorations, the food and the gifts. Two years ago, Heejin’s parents gifted her a brand new car. They have the means to do so and they absolutely love to spoil their loved ones, and no one is complaining anymore.

The time comes where they share their presents, and Jiwoo can’t wait for Heejin’s sisters to see what they got them this year. Last year, both sisters had offered Jiwoo a new computer and many candles because she needed a new computer for work, and she adores having candles everywhere around their apartment.

So, to return the favor, this year, the two lovers have bought two wonderboxes, boxes that contain everything they need to go on a trip, with whoever they want, or even alone, for a week. Heejin’s family loves traveling, so they thought it would be a good idea, they had bought suitcases for the parents, with a new vase and a crash helmet for Heejin’s father. And of course, some cute little toys for the kids, though they admit it, buying presents for adults is way better, and easier since they never remember the kid’s ages.

They are satisfied when they see everyone being cheerful and overall in a good spirit, including themselves, they love what everyone has gotten them this years, still candles for Jiwoo, and chocolates for Heejin, but also a guitar, some clothes, a desk lamp (Heejin and Jiwoo had broken theirs during a… heated make out session), and the main present; a trip to the national marine reserve in Australia.

Heejin being a veterinarian, it has always been her dream to be able to experience this, see these animals with her own eyes, and not through some papers or screens she has to study for college. She jumps in excitements when she opens the little envelop that contains their plane tickets.

The time comes when they have to leave, Heejin’s parents getting tired. They embrace everyone, thanking them for the incredible gifts and the warmest hosting ever, but this isn’t new, Heejin’s family just knows how to put one in the Christmas spirit in a few minutes. Once the two lovers have waved a happy good bye, they head back to their big city, and their small but comfortable apartment.

“Your sister’s kids are so wearying, I hope ours will never be like that,” Jiwoo says, leaving the bags full of gifts they received on the couch.

“But they make you want kids, don’t they?” Heejin smiles as she goes to wrap her arms around Jiwoo’s waist.

“Mhm, I guess, I just,” she bleats, “okay picture this.”

Jiwoo pulls away from her girlfriend’s embrace, stretching her arms out wide, continuing her speech, “So, imagine if we have little us running around the house? Okay maybe not multiple ones, only one, but still!” She exclaims, blissfully looking at Heejin, who can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend brimming with imagination. “We could buy her or him or they, whoever they decide to be, so many presents! And we could decorate the Christmas tree with our little us, that would be so nice, I know I hated it before but listen… we’re gonna be twenty-five and we have a stable home, good salaries, we could be great mothers, so why not, one day?”

Heejin settles down on one side of the couch, gesturing for Jiwoo to come, the latter doesn’t waste a minute before doing so and straddles Heejin’s lap to sit on it, their fingers intertwined together.

“I mean, we could think about it you’re right,” Heejin says, peppering the brown-haired girl with kisses all over her pretty face.

“So you’re not opposed to it?” Jiwoo wonders.

“Of course not, I never wanted a kid because it’s too much work and energy, but right now… I have enough energy, and I’ve got you, right?” She asks, pressing their foreheads together.

“Until the end of time,” Jiwoo promises, kissing Heejin tenderly, as delicately as she could, wanting to appreciate her love’s touches.

“Until there are no more stars in the sky,” Heejin breaths, before passing one hand under Jiwoo’s blue dress.

“Nope, not right now,” Jiwoo stops her and takes Heejin’s wrist in her hand, “we should open our gifts first, no?”

Heejin rolls her eyes and gives a brief smile to Jiwoo, the latter taking her hand and bringing them close to the Christmas they has both decorated together a few weeks ago. Jiwoo is always so excited for gifts, especially the ones that come from her girlfriend, and she would never spurn opening them as soon as possible.

“Should I start?” Jiwoo asks.

Heejin isn’t the biggest fan of receiving things. Her parents have offered her gifts way too many times when she was younger and they had messed up by being illegitimately mad at her when she would fail a subject at school, or when she would go out with her friends for too long and they wouldn’t like that. They would always offer a gift after a fight, so she grew unaffected to them.

But when she met Jiwoo, she had to change that. Her girlfriend loves gifts, her birthday, Christmas, and buying gifts for everyone. Jiwoo overall lives her life to the fullest, and even in the darkest times, she finds positivity. Still, she knows when positivity is useless and feelings have to be acknowledged. With the years, she learnt that gifts are only here to prove that Jiwoo loves her, and there is no deep meaning behind them, unlike her parents before. So, now she loves receiving gifts a little more, she loves life a little more, all because of the pretty brown-haired girl smiling brightly in front of her.

“Angel?” Jiwoo says, clearing her throat, seeing Heejin getting lost in her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry I got inside my head, you can start,” she chirps.

“Here you go!” Jiwoo hands the gift to Heejin, and they automatically see the difference between Jiwoo’s wrapping skill, and Heejin’s.

The latter isn’t doing so good at wrapping things, she usually asks Jiwoo to do it, or if the store offers that option, she asks seller to wrap it up for her. As she tears the paper apart, she sees a Nintendo Switch, something that she had wanted all year long but she couldn’t buy it, afraid that it would disturb her form her studies. But, in Jiwoo’s opinion, her girlfriend needs to loosen up a bit, she has been so stressed over school she deserves a break, and she is sure that playing games will help. Heejin is kind of a game nerd.

“Woo that’s so cool! But I will get addicted you know that right?” She jokes around.

“As long as I get my daily dose of kisses, that’s fine by me,” Jiwoo says, approaching Heejin to give her a swift kiss.

“Thank you babe,” Heejin whispers.

She puts the Nitendo switch to the side to kiss Jiwoo briefly, thanking her one more time, “we can even play together,” she smiles widely.

“My turns now!” Jiwoo jumps from excitement.

“Okay, but wait here alright I need to go get it, close your eyes,” Heejin demands, laughing when Jiwoo frowns and pouts a little.

And like that, Heejin exits from the room, leaving a confused Jiwoo alone in their living room. When she comes back with Jiwoo’s gift in her hands, she can’t help but have a beam of satisfaction on her face, smiling from ear to ear. She knew Jiwoo would totally love this gift, it was a no-brainer.

“Oh… Jeon Heejin you didn’t… it…” Jiwoo babbles.

“Do you like her?” Heejin asks, eyes sparkly as Jiwoo starts jumping around.

“Yes! I do. Oh my god yes I love her already I can’t believe you did it, it’s so incredible,” She insists, taking their now new dog to hug her tightly.

“Her? Does she have a name, she’s so tiny and small, did you give her a name yet? Or at the rescue center?” Jiwoo explodes with excitement.

She has been wanting a dog for years, ever since she moved out to Seoul, and met Heejin, but their previous apartment was way too small, and they have only moved in their actual one eleven months ago, they couldn’t get a dog before being fully settled, so this Christmas was the perfect time.

“No, she doesn’t have a name yet, she was born a few days ago, hence why she is so small,” Heejin explains softly, sitting down next to Jiwoo who was petting the dog’s back.

“Okay, then we should give her a name! How about a flower name? We both love flowers!” She says excitedly.

“Of course, which one? She’s yours now,” Heejin smiles.

“Hum… what about Rose? Oh, wait no, Rosa, that’s way better, no? What do you think?” Jiwoo wonders, both to Heejin and herself.

“I like Rosa, it sounds nice!” Heejin accepts, and they kiss for a few seconds, before the dog escapes herself from Jiwoo hands, and runs around the apartment.

“No, no come back you’re too small, you can’t be alone, Rosa!” Jiwoo screams, not too loudly but enough to make Heejin have an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

They spend the night like that, opening their gifts and they end up cuddling each other on the couch, with their Rosa next to them. They love these kind of nights where nothing or no one can come and ruin their happiness bequest they are just so happy, it feels like they are on top of the world. Like their love is unbreakable. And it is, for five years now, they have loved each other, and they are each other’s first love. Heejin had had a girlfriend before moving to Seoul, but it was more like a fleeting romance, and she never heard about that girl again after they broke up.

Jiwoo on the other hand, only had Heejin, and she was not going to complain, they have had the happiest five years, with their ups and downs, but as long as they have each other’s back, they were going to be okay. They went through a lot together.

A year ago, Jiwoo’s father died in a car accidents, and it was the hardest time of her life. Everything was falling apart, her brother hadn’t talked for a whole month, her mother was completely spaced out. She was holding her family together with her two bare hands. It was a though time. Her father meant everything to her, he was like her best friend back when she lived in Cheongju. It changed her way of seeing life, and she took a few months to get back on her feet, but now she wants to give as much love as she can to her loved ones, doesn’t want to waste any more time.

Having Heejin by her side every step of the way was crucial for her, she couldn’t have done it without her undivided support. Or perhaps she could have, but she would never have been hoary again the way she is. Her dad liked Heejin a lot, and even said that the latter was the one for her daughter.

So Jiwoo cherishes this special Christmas, the first one without her dad, and she is glad that Heejin made her forget about it for a few moments.

“I love you,” Jiwoo says out of the blue, nuzzling herself quietly in the crook of Heejin’s neck.

“I love you too my love,” Heejin replies, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“I’m so glad I have you, and you have me, I never really say it because I… talk a lot in our everyday life and you already know how much you mean to me but,” Jiwoo stops herself to breathe a little.

“I love you. No matter how many years will pass, I know I will always look at you in the same way, and have the same butterflies in the pit of my stomach when you whispers things to me or when you give me that look that’s like she is such an idiot but she’s mine. I love you forever and always, and I hope you will never forget about this.” She ventures to say, but she is conscious that Heejin knew it all already.

“What do you gain from saying all of this huh?” Heejin chuckles, with tears in her eyes, of course it isn’t the first time they say this kind of things to each other, but it makes her heart melt each time.

“You’re everything and more to me, you never have to worry about us, we’re forever and always gonna be fine,” Heejin reassures, pulling Jiwoo closer to her.

They stare at each other for a little, appreciating their own company, these moments are so precious and simple, silence being a love language to them sometimes.

“I can’t wait to spend another New Year’s Eve with you, and kiss you under some mistletoe because you’re that much of a cheesy person,” Heejin teases.

“I dare you not to kiss me under the mistletoe this year,” Jiwoo challenges, but gets cut off by Heejin switching positions and placing herself on top of Jiwoo, kissing her all over.

Lovers, love makes them blind, they say. But they never say that when one falls in love with their person, with the right one, the falling never ends, even after many years. Throughout the pain, the heartbreaks and the hardships, love always _triumphs_. Heejin and Jiwoo are the living proof of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope you spend a nice day/night, join me on twitter @minietoiles !!


End file.
